


The Nightmare of Blood and Beasts

by magicskull



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicskull/pseuds/magicskull
Summary: The first hunts are always the hardest. A weird retelling of the games first moments up to the cleric beast fight.





	The Nightmare of Blood and Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in years but this weird game captured my heart.
> 
> i wrote this with my hunter violet in mind but it's never specified so feel free to imagine whoever you want

nothing makes sense anymore.

you came to yharnam for- some reason, very urgent, from- somewhere, very far. you remember, faintly, indistinctly, accepting the injection of unknown blood; the tube still attached to your arm testifies the truth of that story. 

maybe you should pull it out.

there's a note too, beside you on your awakening. urging you on a quest for something called 'paleblood'. a quick test confirms your suspicions that the note is written by your own hand but. you don't recall hardly anything of your past, other than you came to this forsaken town of your own will and. well. there's nothing to suggest you were not, are not as mad as everyone else in this damned place.

you pull the tube out and the sight of blood stirs something in you.

theres something in here, a monster, and your instincts scream at you to rip it, tear it, kill it. you don't win of course; your soul thirsts for blood but your hands remain stubbornly, frustratingly human, yet. a wolf, monstrously, unnaturally huge tears you open from shoulder to hip and only the third blow brings you down.

you wake in a dream with a doll in the middle of nothing.

some- things, ugly little creatures, malformed, offer you weapons, arms to aid in your hunt. you don't recall ever having touched a weapon (but without memory, who can say). still, they embolden you to return to the nightmare you woke in. you don't understand the process and at the same time it is like instinct, a well-worn ritual.

this time you win.

in your travels, as you enter vile yharnam proper, you meet a man named gilbert. he's an outsider, like you, in ill health, here in the hopes of curing what ails him (maybe like you?). you tell him you seek paleblood, because you've nothing else to say, and he tells you to cross the great bridge, to the Grand Cathedral, to ask aid of the Healing Church. with no other leads and almost giddy with the idea that you've met another friendly soul, you kill your way through the city to reach the bridge.

the gate is closed and a real beast is there to greet you.

your early fight in the clinic seems like- a warm up, a gentle hint of what was to come. this fight is gruelling, long. blood injects into your thigh, becoming an easy habit; the feeling of your flesh repairing, the knowledge of your unnatural resilience feel familiar now. but you prevail and you feel yourself -adjust. alter your perception slightly to the side and-

this time the doll speaks as you return to your home in nothing.

she informs you of the state of things: you are a hunter, here to kill beasts; she is a doll, here to tend to you; the creatures, the little ones, are here as your supporters and loyal servants. you don't fully understand but. their obvious faith in you fills you with a sense of duty. you want to do well by them, whatever that is. you ask the doll once if she knows, truly, why she's here.

she doesn't and your heart aches with sympathy.


End file.
